Ryoji Mochizuki
Appearance *''Persona 3: Non-playable character *Persona 3: FES: Non-playable character Biography ''Persona 3 Ryoji Mochizuki is an important figure from Persona 3, after the defeat of twelve shadows, he showed up as a transfer student, proclaiming his parents are working overseas. Ryoji's flirtatious personality immediately gains the school's attention, where he first attempts to flirt with Aegis. However, as he approaches Aegis, she became hostile to him, and repeatedly warns the Protagonist not to get close to Ryoji. Despite to warnings, Ryoji later befriends Junpei Iori, along with the Protagonist and members of S.E.E.S, he proclaims to be from a rich family, and apparently is very popular within his classmates. During the school vacation, Ryoji, along with Junpei, attempted to get in the hotspring along with the girls by "mistaking" the time. Regardless, Yukari, Mitsuru, Fuuka, and Aegis later showed up in the hotspring, much to Akihiko's panic and fear. Depending on the protagonist's actions, he could either escape from the girls' visions or being caught for peeping them bathing. Should the protagonist successfully avoids the girls' visions, Ryoji, along with Junpei will faint from staying in the hotspring too long. Ryoji's past is later revealed when the memories trapped in Aegis' circuits are restored. He was actually the personification of Death, and the manifestation of it, along with the humanity given by the protagonist upon spending with the protagonist as Pharos. The twelve defeated shadows are revealed to be a part of Pharos, and upon defeat, they unify with Death and birthed the identity of Ryoji Mochizuki. His true form greatly resembles Thanatos, whom is also known as the harbinger of Death. Upon remembering his true purpose and memories, Ryoji easily halts Aegis' assault, heavily wounding her. He faints after the arrival of S.E.E.S, and explains his true identity the next day. It is revealed that Ryoji is the appriser of Nyx, and is destined to be the harbinger of Death. However, with the humanity given by the protagonist Ryoji offers S.E.E.S an option, where they could kill him instead of facing Nyx. By killing Ryoji, however, would wipe the memories of the Dark Hour, and let the members of S.E.E.S to live their lives as a normal student until the arrival of Nyx. In the 'good' ending, by declining Ryoji's offers of killing him would result him in telling the members of S.E.E.S regarding the information of Nyx. After telling them, Ryoji left, not before telling them "looking forward for the next year", presumably himself hoping that they could stop Nyx as well. In January 31st, Ryoji appears in the final level of Tartarus, where he now serves as an avatar of Nyx, bearing the potential and skills the the twelve previous shadows. Throughout the battle he shifts from one arcana to the other, while explaining their motifs and purpose, and upon shifting to his final and real arcana, Death, his monotonous voice finally seams through a melancholic tone, while arming a attack, he tells the protagonist not to regret, as this is the protagonist's "own decision". After the protagonist manages to fend of the Avatar of Nyx, Ryoji laments that should more people are like S.E.E.S, then perhaps the Fall could be avoided, and shrugs of the S.E.E.S' assault, and continuing his summoning of Nyx. As S.E.E.S fall into despair, the protagonist rises upon the moon to face Nyx. Through the cheering of others, he manages to perform the great seal, and thus sealing Nyx. Ryoji's voice would later reappear, telling that the protagonist had already found his answer to life, and fades away. Category:Persona 3 Characters